Mujitsu Kyuuketsuki
by lonely vampire15
Summary: Dracula is getting bored, so he decides to find a new mate. And who does he pick? Alexia, a servant girl. Now, it is time for Dracula to have some fun with his new toy. LEMONS ARE IN HERE. R&R. Pweaz! DxOC.


Disclaimer: Don't own Dracula, but if I did. (insert evil laugh) I do own Alexia, though, she is my original character.

Note: Hello, everyone. This is my very first ficcy with my very first lemon. Sorry if there are a few mistakes in some places, I is stoopid. Hope ya like it.Oh and "hint, hint" the title means Innocent Vampire in Japanese. PLZ REVIEW! Buh bye!

A.N.: Oh and just one more thing, the girl in this ficcy has been very sheltered. That's why she doesn't comprehend a lot about the paranormal. THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS FICCY. SO ALL YOU LITTLE PERVERTED TEN YEAR OLD BOYS, GET OUT. (LOL. Just kidding, or am I?)

I awoke to the sound of thunder off in the distance. I opened my bright, blue eyes, allowing them to adjust to the unusual darkness. I looked around and realized with a silent discomfort that this wasn't my room! I started to rise from the bed only to find that my usual strength had escaped me.

I scanned the room and noticed a man, dressed in all black, leaning against the wall. He would have appeared normal, if not for his luminous red eyes. He smiled, such a magnificent smile, but something was certainly odd. A pair elongated canines slide down from his gums as he stalked towards me.

I started to tremble uncontrollably. He placed his slender finger upon my lips.

"Shh..." he whispered delicately into my ear.

He lowered his head to my neck. I closed my eyes and took in a great gasp of air. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I watched the stranger's head bob up and down. I heard a queer slurping sound coming from my beautiful, mysterious friend.

After a few minutes, he lifted his head from my neck.

"It's okay, my love, the pain will leave momentarily. It will be substituted with everlasting passion. I have searched for centuries for one as attractive as you. Now, we will be together, forever." the man whispered, every word lingering on his tongue.

I look dreamfully into his eyes; his appealing crimson eyes. Suddenly, my eyes became clouded. I couldn't feel any pain; I was dizzy and almost giddy. Then, the man's eyes turned black, a darkness filled with loneliness and despair.

I kept my focus on my friend's face. A dark red liquid dripped down his chin.

_What was it? Stupid insignificant liquid staining his lips. Those eyes, that is all that matters those majestic black eyes. _

Slowly, my body sank into an oblivion.All I could see in the fading darkness was my beloved's eyes. I drifted off to a quiet slumber.

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them. Hot, yellow sunlight streamed into the room. I pushed my body off the soft surface.

I was sitting on a black silk, canopy bed. I rose; looking around the now well-lit room. Everything in the room was either black or navy blue.

_Shesh, this guy most really love black and blue!_

The only thing that seemed out of place was a six-foot tall, full length mirrorNot in appearance, but in its aura. It was very ominous

I lingered towards it. I took a quick glanced at my reflection, and was stunned.

_NO! MY SKIN! I'M...I'M ALMOST TRANSLUCENT. I LOOK DEAD!_

As I turned away from my absolutely disturbing reflection, something peculiar caught my eye. On my neck were a pair of bites, maybe dog bites.

_But why would a dog bite me?_

Then, it hit me!

_I am a ghost! I died from blood lost from a dog bite, and now I was a ghost. Oh great! I hate ghosts, they scare me. Perfect, now I am a afraid of myself._

_Wait! If I am a ghost, then that means I can go through walls. _

I took a few steps back and looked at the wall attentively. I ran straight at the wall and -BAM! My head came into contact with the wall and I fell to the floor.

_Ouch! That hurt! Okay, so I am not a ghost, good. So, what am I?_ I thought running my hand over the now sensitive area.

I heard a soft, low moan originating from another room. I walked out of the room to investigate the sound.I slowly walked down the hall, a came to a large, black door. I stopped when I heard an identical moan.

I turned the brass knob and pushed the door opened. I jumped as a familiar sight greeted my eyes. The man was sleeping, lying in what seemed to be dark black coffin. The lid was opened, facing away from the big bay window.

In the light, I could better analyze him. Black curly locks swam around his face. His skin was a pale, ivory hue. He had a very chiseled face. His sharp features appeared to be able to cut diamonds. I, finally, removed my gaze from my beloved. I looked up at the gothic grandfather clock; 7:45. Wow, it was late. I must have slept all day.

I gently tiptoed towards the window, careful not to wake the young man lying in the coffin. When I looked outside, I saw nothing but mountains. The sun was just setting between two of the peaks. If I had but known that that would be the last time I would see the sun, I would have savored the sight more.

Just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, I heard a shuffling noise. Startled, I turned around only to be face to face with the man.

"Good evening," he whispered in a cool seductive voice. "Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Michael."

"Alexia," I breathed, trying to sound brave but failed miserably.

"I already know your name. I know a lot about you, my dear."

"Oh, do you?" I challenged, regretting what I had said right after I spoke it. I covered my mouth in an attempt to stop the rush of words that seemed to flow from my mouth.

"Oh yes, I do. I know everything about you. I know how your parents died when you were little. How you became a maid for the lord of the neighboring country, and how you fell desperately in love with the lord's son and-."

"Hey, how do you know all this? How do you know about my parents? And one more thing, don't you ever talk about Steven like that."

"Hmm, Steven? Ah, the lord's son, how soon we forget those we detest." Michael stated with a slight chuckle.

"Hey!" I poked at Michael's chest. "I said don't talk about...Oh!"

Michael grabbed my small, delicate hand from his muscular chest.

"Why do you defend him, my love?"

"For one thing, I am not your love and I love Steven."

"But why? Don't you know what he almost did to you?" His voice flowing with sympathy.

"What are you talking about?"

"He almost had you killed. Your were very sick, almost dead, but just almost. He had your body, your beautiful body, dumped into the river. If I hadn't been watching you that very night, you would have perished."

"You liar. Steven would never do that." I felt rage flow over my body. I turned around and ran into the room I had awaken in. I slammed the door in Michael's face. I pushed against the door with all my strength, only to have Michael overpower me. I was flung to the floor.

As Michael entered the room, he pounced on top of me. He licked my long, swan-like neck with his rough tongue.

"I'm sorry, my love, I can't wait any longer. I must have you for all eternity."

I felt the same pain in my neck as Michael bit the soft skin, but this time he quickly removed his mouth from my neck. He sat up and took his long fingernail and cut the skin right above his collarbone. Blood dripped from his small wound.

"Drink my love, drink Alexia." Michael instructed.

_No, I mustn't. _

"DRINK!" he said, sounding slightly irritated.

Despite my will, I did as I was ordered, I felt as if I was being controlled.

I, easily, bit into the delicate skin on Michael's neck, letting the warm, sweet elixir roll over my tongue and down my throat. After a few moments. I needed oxygen. I pulled away quickly and started gasping for air. Michael looked pleased.

"Very good, now you are a true vampire." He seductively said. He cocked his head to the side. I watched in amazement as the wound I had inflicted on Michael quickly disappeared.

"How the hel-!" I almost screamed.

"What? I am a vampire." He said, as if it was ordinary.

"Okay, what the hell is a vampire?" I asked.

"Umm. You don't know what a vampire is? Oh my lord, Satan. How can I explain this? You can't see your reflection. You are sensitive to sunlight. Oh, and you are allergic to silver, too."

"OH NO!" I looked down at my beautiful blue and pure silver amulet. "WAIT! This isn't real silver, DAMN! This cost me a lot of money."

I pulled the fake necklace off my neck and threw it to the floor.

"Oh well. I didn't even buy it, Steven did." I sighed, disappointed that the Steven had lied me.

_If he lied me to me about the necklace, maybe Michael isn't lying about him. Maybe he did try to kill me. NO. I can't think like that. I love Steven, not this thing that took me away from my beloved._

Michael helped me to my feet, but I tripped and landed on his sturdy chest. I looked up into his beautiful black eyes. He pulled me close to his unusually cold body.

"I love you, Alexia. I want to be with you for eternity."

He took my face into his icy hand, lowering his handsome face to mine.

"Kiss me, Alexia. Please kiss me."

Michael looked at me deeply. I couldn't help myself. I leaned close to his face, closing my eyes. He tenderly stroked my cheek, as his lips softly brushed mine. I leaned in a little close, pressing my warm lips to his frigid ones.My body seemed to melt, my knees started to buckle, but Michael caught me in his strong arms. Michael started nibbling on my lips gently, but suddenly he bit too hard. I felt warm blood trickling down my chin. Michael slowly detached from my lips and started lapping up the blood.

"Ow! That kind of hurt, you know. Did you leave a mark?" I, absentmindedly, touched my lip, expecting blood but found nothing.

I walked over to my clouded reflection.

"What the fu-?" My small wound was gone! "What have you done to me? I'm not human, am I? Tell me Michael, please."

"I've already told you. You're a vampire. Oh, there is just one minor thing I forgot to mention, you will drink the blood of humans."

"WHAT! No way! Michael, why would you do this to me? If you love me as much as you say you do, why would you turn me into this?"

"WHY!" Michael's face contorted in anger. "I have searched my whole vampiric life to find someone like you. I saw the man you love throw your sick, dying body into a raging river. You were sick and I wasn't about to let you die. So, I made a decision, I made you into a vampire. You will never grow old or become sick, and you will feed the humans of this world. I am so sorry, my love."

Michael took my hand, he pulled my hand to his chest; I expected a heartbeat but felt nothingness.

"Your heart! You have no heartbeat!"

"I know. I am flesh and blood but not alive. I haven't been alive for centuries. I am the undead, the immortal."

"And now so am I, right

"Yes, and I am sorry to say there is no cure. Listen, I don't want to fight with you. I love you!"

Without warning, I felt dizzy. My head was clouded, then I fell to the floor. Consciousness immediately left me.

"Alexia, Alexia! Please wake up, Alexia. Come on, wake up."

I sat up. "Uhh, what happened? My head is killing me."

"You passed out. Here drink this. It will help, I promise. Please drink, Alexia."

Michael, hesitantly, lifted a glass of hot, red liquid to my lips. I gulped down the liquid. Letting each drop linger on my tongue.

"Mmm. What is that? Wine? Port?" I licked the last drops of liquid form my lips.

"That ,my dear, was human blood. I told you, you would drink blood."

"You have to be kidding me, blood. But, it tasted so good. Hmm, I guess I really am a... Um, what did you call it?"

"A vampire."

"Oh, yes. A vampire. That's me." I gave Michael a toothy grin.

"So, you have excepted it, then; being a vampire, I mean?"

"Yeah, I mean I mind as well except what I have become."

"Wow, what a change. You must have hit your head harder that I thought. Do you have a fever? Are you sick?" Michael sneered.

"Oh, ha ha! Aren't you the funny one? Just because I overreacted just a little-."

"A little? You slammed a door into my face."

"And you pounced on top of me and drank my blood. Now, I am a vampire."

"Oh, okay. So now I am the bad guy."

"Yup. Got a problem with that?"

"Well, I guess not. Anyways, I have something to show you."

Michael led me into a room I had only imagined in my greatest of dreams. Books lined the walls, coming in all shapes, colors, and topics. Centered in the middle of the room was an elegant blue coffin with silver silk lining.

"This will be your coffin, I hope you like the location. I know you adore books.

My eyes lit up. "I absolutely love it. Oh God, I lo-."

"Hey!" Michael literally screamed. "No saying the G word, okay!"

I looked at him questioningly. "What word? God?"

Michael situated his hands over his ears. "Ah! La la la, I'm not listening, la la la! Yes, that G word."

"Oh, okay." I smiled maliciously, "So I can't say the Gody God God word. Okay, so no God words, but what about God, God, God, Go-."

Michael lunged towards me. He quickly placed his hands over my lips, stopping me in mid-sentence.

"You would do well not to provoke me." Michael hissed into my ear.

"Oh, was that a threat?" I gave him a skeptical look.

"As a matter of fact, it was. I could easily kill you, taking the life that I gave you, away.

"Oh, okay. Fine, then." I said in a muffled voice. I opened my mouth wide and clamped down on the soft flesh. Warm blood trickled into my mouth. I removed my fangs from his hand.

"Wow, I've got a new pair of teeth." I slowly walked over to the gold mirror hanging on the wall. "Cool." I ran my slender tongue over my new fangs. "Is this one of the things you get from being a vampire?"

"Yeah, you use them to bite into the flesh of humans, right here at the jugular vein. You don't use them on other vampires, especially ones that give you the gift of immortality, like me."

"Aw, but it is fun biting you. Instead of biting, how about this?"

_Don't do it, Alexia. Should I? Oh well, I do feel attracted him slightly. Maybe I can just pretend it's Steven. Yeah, that's what I'll do._

I draped my arms around his neck. Michael squeezed my waist and pulled me close. After a few moments, our lips became one.

"Hmm. I think I like that better than biting." Michael said, happily.

"Really? Aw man, I still like biting better. Oh well, looks like I have to make a transition, huh?"

"Yeah, I like the feel of your lips against mine." Michael rubbed his nose against mine.

"But, I like the feel of my teeth on your skin." I whispered, softly biting Michael's ear. Then, I remembered something peculiar that Michael told me about vampires.

" Wait! Michael explain something to me. How is it that I can see my reflection, as well as yours, if were both vampires? I thought we couldn't see our reflections."

Michael backed away from me and laughed, "Ah, I was wondering when you would notice that. Um, I had a friend craft them. There are mirrors all over the mansion. They reflected immortal souls, like ours.

"Wow, that's interesting. How many do you have?" Feeling a sudden curiosity strike me.

"I think thirty-seven."

"They all must have cost a lot."

"No, actually, they were free. My friends gave me a nice deal on 'em."

"Okay, enough chit chat. Why don't you show me around your house."

_Since it seems I will be here for a while._ I thought grimly.

"Okay, follow me." Michael took my hand and led me out of the library. As Michael showed me each room of his house, I noticed a pattern. Each room had a least one magical mirror.

_Wow, he has such a big house and he said this was only half of it. This is no house, it is a castle!_

"And this is my room!" Michael looked back at me and winked.

"And I predict that we will not be spending anytime in their at all."

Michael let out a discouraged sigh. "I guess you right."

Finally, we reached the end tour. By this time, my eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"You have a very lovely house." I said, half-exhausted.

_Well, I have seen half the house, I think the other half can wait a while._

"This house is not the only lovely thing."

"Are you talking about me, Michael?" I said, slyly.

"Oh, no! I am talking about me, duh!" Michael crossed his beautiful onyx eyes. "Anyways, I have something to show you. It's a power most vampires possess."

Michael guided me to the nearest balcony. He tossed open the enormous bay window. We stepped into the cold, frigid night. Michael took me into his arms.

"You are still weak, but I shall show you how to have some fun. Alexia, please, hold on tight. I wouldn't want you to fall."

"Fall from wwwhhheeerrree?"

All of the sudden, Michael's body left the balcony.

_WOW! WE ARE FLYING! OH MY GO-. OH WAIT, CAN'T SAY THE G WORD. WE'RE FLYING. WE'RE FLYING. WEEE!_

"Ahh!" I clung to Michael. I felt frightened but somewhat free. Soon the castle wa a smll spot in a sea of mountains. Michael kept his elegant, luminous eyes on me, as I watched the mountains shrink.

"So, what do you think?" Michael asked.

"About what? Oh! Flying? It's great. When will I be able to do this?"

"You need to get some fresh, warm blood into you. Tonight, you are still weak. I'll have to carry you. Tomorrow night, you should be able to fly. But until then, it's dinnertime." Michael said, spotting a young pair in a nearby park.

Michael landed a few feet away from the couple. He bluntly walked up to them, breaking their intimate kiss.

Michael just stood there and stared at the youthful girl.

"You can do better that him, can't you? Come with me."

She quickly complied.

"Hey, wait! No, come back. Linda!"

Michael shot the boy an evil glance. The boy backed away quickly, stumbling over a rock and landing on the hard earth.

As Michael left with his meal, he mouthed _"Take Him!" _Then he was behind a tree and gorging on the girl.

I, leisurely, walked over to my prey. I kneeled beside the young man, softly placing my hand underneath his head. I, gently, lifted his neck to my lips. Slowly, I bit the pale flesh sucking the blood from his veins. Michael tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped.

"Never take the last drop or death will pull you in."

I looked up at Michael, blood dripping down my chin and onto my chest.

"Wow, you are a messy eater. Let me help you." Michael knelt down beside me. A huge, wicked grin playing across his face. He lowered his head to my breast, expertly licking the blood. He made my skin tingle and my spine shiver. Slowly, painfully slowly, he moved up my neck till he reached my chin, then he stopped.

"Mmm," I moaned. I hadn't felt so much pleasure in such as small action. "Why do you stop?"

When Michael didn't answer me, I opened my eyes. Michael was staring right at my left shoulder. I looked down and gasped. The bruise I had fought to conceal, had been revealed.

"Are these the wounds of passion? Did he ever hurt you, hit you?" Michael asked, eyes clouded with worry.

"...,"I couldn't answer him. I let out a shuddered sob.

"ANSWER ME, ALEXIA. DID HE _EVER_ HIT YOU?" he yelled, shaking me vigorously.

"Y..yes." I gasped.

"I'll kill him, if it's the last think I ever do."

"NO! DON'T I STILL LOVE HIM!"

"But, why? He tried to kill you, Alexia. You deserve much better in your life. You deserve me."

"I know but-."

"I love you, Alexia. I want you; all of you for myself."

Michael, then, leaned forward and kissed me gently on the neck. He made his made his way up until he reached my lips. He hesitated.

Then, his cold lips met mine. His lips parted and his dry, rough tongue darted out. He licked my lips, pleading with me to deepen the kiss. Finally, my lips divided and Michael's tongue slithered its way into the warm, moist cavern.

After a moment of eternal bliss, we separated. Michael looked deeply into my eyes. Then, he lunged out at me and wrapped me in a tight embrace. I laid my head on his solid chest. I tried to slow my racing heart. I inhaled, letting in Michael's fresh scent. He smelled of sweet hickory.

_He smells wonderful. Mmm. I hope he never lets me go, never. _I thought quietly.

"I will never let you go, never." Michael whispered into my ear.

"How did you know? I mean how could you have known?" I asked, perplexed.

"Shh." Michael placed his finger on my lips. "Let's just say I have a few extra special gifts, too." He said, lightly tapping his right temple.

"So, you can read my thoughts?" I felt somewhat exposed at having my secret thoughts read by Michael.

"Yes, every thought, every secret, ever desire you've ever had." His black eyes gaining an odd glint.

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash, the sound of tree trunks breaking. I saw the tops of trees fall to the ground. The path of fallen trees was growing and getting close. Someone or something was coming and it was heading right for us.

Michael shot up, pulling me up as well.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"But, why? What's wrong?"

"Just trust me! We have to leave!"

I knew something was wrong. Michael sounded so concerned. He looked almost _scared_.

"Okay, let's go."

Michael quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and I slung my arms around his neck. Michael lifted us into the air. I looked down just in time to see a huge Hummer break through the trees and into the park.

"Oh no, they're here." Michael stated with a grave look on his face.

"Who's here?" I looked up at Michael's face.

"They are called Blood Assassins, they kill vampires." Michael said as we ascended into the sky.

A masculine man stepped out of the Hummer. He was dressed in all black, and every inch of his body was covered in weapons. Though it was about nine o' clock, he wore a pair of solid black sunglasses and a wide brim hat. The adornment successfully shrouded his face in darkness.

"Michael, heh heh, I've finally found you. And now it's time to die." The man raised a single cross-bow to eye-level.

"Oh shit." Michael hissed.

"Too bad your lady friend will have to die as well."

"No, you won't kill Alexia. I will slaughter you before you can even lay a finger on her." Michael snarled.

"We'll see about that." The man aimed the cross-bow right at us and fired.

Michael turned so that he would block the path of the arrow.

"Uh. Ugh." Michael grunted as the arrow entered his back. A small stream of blood escaping out of the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly, our bodies dropped to the ground. I began to weep.

"Michael? _MICHAEL!_ Come on, you can't die."

After a quick moment, I rose to my feet. My overwhelming sadness replaced with blinding anger. I looked down at the crumpled body of my beloved. My vision turned red, and I knew what I had to do.

"Now, you've really pissed me off." I looked down at my hand in amazement as it turned into a gigantic silver claw. I brought my claw up to my face and examined it.

"This should come in handy." With all my strength, I charged toward the Blood Assassins. They tried to shoot me, but their attempts were in vain. I used my claw to slash at their flesh, ripping their bodies apart. I gave no mercy. Then, there was but one left, the leader. The man who'd killed Michael with one swift arrow. I flashed him an evil, insane smile.

"And then there was one." I sneered.

The man stepped back.

"Listen, I have done my job. I have no use in killing you...yet." The man turned, jumped into his Hummer and sped off.

I looked around at the mess I had made. Bodies had been mutilated. I looked down at my hand, which had changed back. It was covered in blood, the blood of the men that were sent to kill Michael. I went over to his body. I got down on my knees and stroking his long black hair away from his face.

_Alexia? Alexia! _

I jumped, looking around for the source of the noise. Then, I looked.

_No way. He is dead. I saw him get shot! _I thought, slightly panicking.

_Alexia! It's me, Michael. I'm communicating telepathically. I'm not dead, just please pull that damn arrow out of my back, please. _Michael ordered.

I turned Michael over, being careful not to hurt him anymore. I gasped at the sight. The silver arrow was embedded in his back. I grasped the end of the arrow, ignoring the immediate burning, and pulled it from Michael's back.

_Aaawwww, man that hurt! _Michael gasped. _Alexia, I need you to fly us back to the castle. _

_Okay, I'll try. _I held Michael's head in my lap and summoned every ounce of power I could. We rose from the ground.

_Now, I'll try to help. Take my hand. _I, quickly, took Michael's hand in mine. We, shot up into the air. After about ten minutes, the castle came into view.

I landed on the balcony. I levitated Michael to his bed and laid him down softly.

I shut the windows and the curtains. I made extra-sure that no rays of sun would be able to penetrate.

I knelt beside the bed and put my head right beside Michael's face. Soon, I felt the pressures of fatigue and fell into darkness.

I awoke, glancing at the grandfather clock, eight o' clock. I let my hand wander over the bed.

_Oh no! Michael's gone._ I searched the sheets, looking for any trace of him.

I, wearily, got to my feet. I searched each room, l hunting for him, and growing ever more and more nervous.

Finally, I came to the library. I swung open the grand doors. I was so relieved at the sight. Michael was fine, he was standing in front of a mirror trying on a long, black trench coat.

"Wow, where are you going?" I said, approaching Michael, who looked fantastic.

"To a club with a special young lady of mine, and look at this." Michael tore off his trench coat exposing his bare back. I looked at his sturdy back in amazement. The wound was completely gone.

"Wow. Someone's an extreme healer." I exclaimed, excitedly.

Michael flashed me an enchanting smile, "Yeah, I think I get it from my mom's side of the family."

"Oh, your mother. I bet she was beautiful. Where are your parents now?"

Michael's eyes suddenly became clouded with sadness. "Um. My parents are gone. They were the rulers of this land."

"What happened to them?"

"They were killed by those damned Blood Assassins." I could see the rage building up inside him.

"Oh, sorry. It must be very lonely." I mumbled, knowing exactly how Michael felt.

Michael looked away, "Yeah, it was but now I have you." Michael turned to me beaming.

"That's right." I exclaimed, happy to see Michael's cheerfulness return.

"And you will never leave me." Michael chuckled. "Your outfit is in my bedroom."

"My outfit? For what, exactly?"

"We're going to a club, remember?"

"I didn't think you were the kind of guy who'd actually go to a club." I said, surprised.

"I, usually, go just to pick up dinner, but the club I go to now is a vampiric club. Most of it is just gothic teens looking for a dark place to hang out, but there is the occasional vampire."

"Cool, well, I'd better go get dressed."

I turned to leave the room, when I felt two strong arms encircle me.

"Why don't I come and help you with that?"

"I think I can manage." I said, slightly blushing.

"Aw, party pooper." Michael stated, disappointedly.

I started to laugh as I ran out the door and into Michael's room.

I locked the door and glanced at the bed. There lay my outfit that I was expected to wear, a black tube top dress. It was very small and short. I turned and bolted out of the room. I rushed down the hall and blasted through the big mahogany doors of the library.

"Where's the rest of my outfit!" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Michael cocked his head to the side, innocently.

"This is not an outfit. This is the a piece of cloth, if that. A slut would love this, but not me."

Michael's gave me a big sadistic grin.

"Michael, I don't like that grin you're giving me. I'm not wearing that slut outfit. No matter what you do, I AM NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE WITH THAT ON!"

Michael lurched towards me.

"Alright then, let's play." he said, menacingly.

My body, suddenly, went rigid.

_I can't move! DAMN IT! Michael, I'm gonna kick your ass!_

Michael entered my mind. _Let's go play dress up._

I felt my body rise from the ground, slightly.

_Follow me, my puppet. _Michael laughed.

My body jerked forward as if I was being pulled by some invisible string. Michael stepped into his room and turned to meet my crystal, blue eyes.

_Alrighty then. Let's get those rags off you._

Michael brought his hand up to eye-level and watched as it changed into a large claw. He took his point finger and slowly popped the buttons from my blouse. He stopped right before my chest.

Michael's eyes turned red. He took my blouse into his hands and ripped it from my being.

"Vell, zis just von't do." Michael said.

_His voice. It's different, it's filled with a thick Romanian accent._

Michael, then, slashed my bra into shreds. Michael looked up at me and growled. Suddenly, I started to regain the control of my body. My body slowly lowered and my feet touched the cold floor. I, quickly, brought my arms and covered my nude breasts. Michael took hold of my shoulders and slammed my against the wall.

"Uh...Michael!" MICHAEL! Please snap out of it. MICHAEL?"

Michael's grasp loosened and his arms drooped down to his side. He blinked several times ,before his eyes turned to the usual solitary black.

"Alexia? What happened?"

Michael looked down at my chest.

"Oh! Alexia, I'm so sorry. I mean... Alexia, I didn't mean to hurt or defile you. I am so sorry."

Michael started to stammer and turned to leave, but I grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Where are you going? Don't leave me alone."

I brought my hand up to Michael's smooth face. Michael exquisitely placed his hand on top of mine.

"How can you still want to be around me after what I did?" Michael asked, quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, Michael. I knew something was wrong with you when your eyes turned red."

"Yeah, that's called blood lust. Most vampires go through this when they feel extreme rage of when they feel an extreme sexual desire for someone." Michael's face turned red in an instant.

"Oh." I said, taken off guard. "You weren't experiencing extreme rage, were you?"

"No, I love you, Alexia, and sometimes I can't hide my feelings for you anymore. I feel like I'm going to explode with emotion when I am around you. I'm sorry." Michael looked down at the floor.

"Don't be sorry. You just scared me that's all. Are you okay, now?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I didn't mean to scare you. I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Okay, I let you dress...alone. Here, this is you new outfit."

"Thanks, I'll be out in just a minute." I said, as Michael left the room.

I gazed down at my new outfit. It was a simple yet elegant black dress. I slipped into the dress letting the silky fabric flow over my body till the bottom hit the floor. The dress fit every curve of my body, as if it was made just for me. The only details of the dress the displeased me was the neckline that plunged down quite deeply and the slit that traveled up my thigh. But, I couldn't complain it was a very big improvement from the last one.

I stealthily walked down the wall to the room I had spent my first night in and with some difficulty found my amulet. I swung the chain around my neck and closed the clasp. I slipped into some strappy, black heels and made my way down to the foyer.

"You look...um..."

"What? You don't like it?"

No, it's beautiful, as well as you."

I blushed. "Oh well, thank you."

"Come let us be off." Michael opened the front door and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, we shot up into the starlit night.

I watched my surroundings change as we entered a nearby town. Michael landed us gracefully in an empty alleyway.

We walked about a block. We came up to a tall, black building with _Evanescence _songs blasting from the inside. I looked up at the menacing sight and saw the name of the gothic club, The Night Knight.

Michael and I stepped into the cool, dark building. Flashing lights greeted me as Michael literally pulled me into the tense atmosphere. Michael pushed his way through the energetic crowd till we came to a booth in the back of the club.

As I sat down, I studied every inch of the club. Michael sat down, as well, and leaned close to me. He murmured, "Want some advice? Always try to go with the drunk humans they don't tend to fight as much."

"A-Alright, I am going to go get some dinner, bye for now." I walked onto the dance floor. I started to move to the _HIM_ song, that just now started to blast through the speakers.

_Rip off the wings of a butterfly for your soul_

An intoxicated man stumbled up to me and danced, ridiculously, to the rhythm.

I walked to the to the back of the nightclub and through the back exit door. The drunken man followed.

"Hello, sweet thang. If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put you and I together." he breathed out the cheesy pick-up line. I could smell the disgusting scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Heh, heh. What a total fucking idiot." I whispered under my breath.

Suddenly, the drunk human violently pulled me against his body. He grabbed my wrists and slammed them against the hard, brick wall.

"Come on, sweet thang. Give me a kiss." he said, slurring every word. I struggled, but he ,easily, overpowered me.

_Alright, you want a kiss. I'll give you a kiss you'll never forget. _I opened my mouth as wide as I could as viciously sank my fangs into the soft pale skin. Yet again, I drank. I listened for the man's heartbeat slow and pulled away before the last drop left his body. I threw his life-less form to the side.

"You should have never crossed my path." I growled, looking down at my victim.

I brought out a small enchanted compact and wiped away the excess blood from my mouth ,before walking into the club. I sat down at the booth, awaiting Michael. After a few minutes, I started to feel anxious.

_Where is he? _

_I am right here beside you. _I looked over and jumped.

"Oh, hello Michael. I didn't see you sit down. Did you enjoy your dinner?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Yeah, sure." I sighed.

"What wrong, my love?" Michael asked, grabbing my hand, softly rubbing it against his cheek. I felt my eyes begin to water. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

"Michael, look at me! I have changed! I am monster; a creature of the night. I drink the blood of human, I kill ruthlessly! I have lost my morality! I...I-."

Michael grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a heated kiss.

"Mmm." I moaned as my hand automatically shot up and landed on Michael's cold cheek. I stroked his soft skin. I, slowly, let my hand drop down to his neck, letting each finger lingering on the details of his neck. I stopped when I reached the two puncture wounds. I let my fingers roll across the raised skin. My hand fell to Michael's chest.

Suddenly, Michael's hand left my neck and slipped down onto my lower back. He pulled me on top of him. Then, as I straddled Michael, I felt a sudden, hard pressure in between my legs. I pulled away from my Michael.

"Your...um...uh," I stammered, climbing off of Michael.

"Oh! Sorry. I can't help it. I adore you, Alexia; emotionally and well... physically." Michael whispered. "Let's go, I have a surprise for you."

"Umm, okay." I took his hand as we left the gothic haven.

As we flew through the star-studded sky, I asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Michael placed his finger over my mouth

"Shh. I told you, it's a surprise. Now be quiet, we're almost there... and close your eyes."

I gave him a skeptical, but complied. I felt my feet touch land, then I stumbled, unsteadily. Michael quickly caught me before I hit the ground. It took all of my self-control not to open my eyes.

"Now, can I open my eyes?" I asked, cautiously.

"Wait...okay, now."

I opened my eyes and look around.

"Wow, we're at a um...uh, cemetery."

"Yeah, I thought it would be a little bit more quiet than that club."

"Oh, okay." I said, a little shaken by our ghastly environment.

"Come." Michael commanded and I followed, obediently. We came up to a large hill with an enormous tomb. Inscribed on top of the tomb, in bold dark letters, was _The Elliot Family. _Michael pointed to an individual tombstone.

"She is my favorite." I read the gravestone.

_Alice Elliot_

_1967-1971_

_May Her Song be Sung Among the Angels_

"Oh my goodness! She was only four years old!"

"Yes, she had such a tragic death. She was a singer, even though she was only four. She had a voice that made even the holiest angel turn envious. Then, one day, her home caught fire; a lightning bolt had hit it. While trying to run out of the house, a metal shard came flying at her and sliced her vocal cord in half. She tried to scream, but blood filled her throat. She laid there trapped in flames, and died that night. She lost her life, as well as her magical voice in one moment."

A single tear escaped from Michael's orb.

"Why was she your favorite?" I looked over at Michael. "What's wrong?" I asked, noticing the tear.

"She was my favorite because I was her guardian. She was left on my doorstep when she was just a year old. I kept her and decided not to change her. I had left one night to get her something to eat, and when I came back she was... she was gone."

"Michael, I am so sorry. It's not your fault. You-."

"NO! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! I... I SHOULD...OH ALEXIA! PROMISE NEVER TO LEAVE ME!"

I looked up at Michael. His eyes reflecting his inner most emotions; sadness, as well as loneliness.

Unfortunately, my voice had, once again, failed me. Michael looked into my eyes, searching for my answer. I saw him grow apprehensive.

"Alexia, please answer me! I can't live if you don't answer me."

I felt a cold tear fall to my cheek.

"Oh, Alexia!" Michael swiftly grabbed me and placed his head next to mine. He, hesitantly, rubbed our cheeks together, letting my soft, delicate skin touch his.

Suddenly, I felt a flood of emotions fill my body as I uttered these three words, "I love you."

Michael stopped. I felt his body stiffen. His head slowly came up, his eyes filled with amazement. His mouth slightly agape.

"What did you say?" Michael asked, dumbfounded.

"I love you, my darling." I gathered up all my courage, as I planted my lips on his. Michael just stood there, still stunned by my words. I placed both my hands on his face, begging him to respond to my feelings and actions. Michael's body relaxed and his soft lips pressed against mine. He wrapped his arms around me, protectively. He pulled me close to him, so I could lean against his strong body.

I felt a cold drop of water fall onto my cheek. I broke away from Michael and looked up at the darkened sky. A lightning bolt erupted across the sky. It illuminated our surroundings in a sudden flash of light. A couple of minutes later, thunder interrupted our quiet embrace, I clang to Michael.

"What's wrong, my love?" Michael said, concerned.

"I hate thunder and lightning. They scare me." I whimpered.

Michael squeezed me. I relaxed, feeling safe in his arms.

"Don't worry, no one can hurt you while you are with me."

Rain started to fall from the black clouds. My hair began to cling to my back and shoulders.

"Come, let's go back to the castle." Michael spoke softly into my ear.

He lifted us up into the sky as rain droplets beat against us. By the time we reached the castle, we were both soaked. The coldness of the rain had sunk into the very marrow of our bones.

"I am so freaking cold." I shivered.

"Well, what do you expect, it is pouring out there." Michael said, shaking his head vigorously.

"Ahh! You got more water on me." I screamed.

Michael started laughing.

"And what, may I, ask is so hilarious?"

"You, my darling. You shouldn't be so afraid of water. The only water that can hurt us is holy water." Michael said, grabbing my waist.

"I am not afraid of water. I just don't like it because it makes my clothes adheres to my body so closely." I said, looking down at my new dress.

Michael's hands moved up to my shoulders.

"My beloved, let's go upstairs and change." Michael uttered.

When we got to the top of the stairs, Michael walked to his room. I turned to follow him when a single thought entered my mind and before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Why don't you come and help me with it?"

_Why did I say that? DAMN! I am such an idiot! I am such a slut! I'd bet even I would like that outfit, now!_ I thought hysterically.

As my battle with in my own mind raged on, Michael gave me a colossal grin.

"I'd love to." Michael led us to his room. He turned and closed the door. I heard him lock the door. I gave him a questioning look.

"Just to make sure you don't leave." he said, smirking.

"I will never leave you, my love; my Michael." my voice full of compassion.

Michael stepped behind me, wrapping one arm around my waist. H parted my hair with his other hand, revealing the back of my neck. He licked my skin, sending multiple shivers down my spine.

He turned me around so that I could see into his deep, black eyes. He pushed my hair away from my neck, again. I leaned my head to the opposite side allowing him an easier access. He nibbled on my scar. I silenced a growl with some difficulty. The area was still a little sensitive.

Michael pulled away and slowly started to unzip my dress, letting it fall to the floor. I let my hair slip out of its loose bun. It cascaded down my neck and shoulders coming to rest on my lower back.

Michael kneeled down and tenderly placed several kisses on my abdomen. His hand traced the curves on my body, he started to slowly massage my bare breasts, as a sudden passion aroused inside my body.

"Now, how is this fair?" I breathed heavily.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked, obviously agitated by the intrusion.

"I am almost completely bare and you are still fully dresses." I said with a sneer, as Michael looked up at me.

"Oh, I am sorry, my lady, but I always live by the expression, _ladies first._"

"Well, this lady has gone, now it is your turn." I started to tug on Michael's trench coat revealing his black shirt. I pulled it off messing up his long, black locks.

Michael popped the button of his jeans and pulled them off. He threw them to the floor. I look down and giggled. Michael was adorn with black silk boxers with little blue bats on them.

Michael just stood there in all his glory. His beauty rivaled that of gods.

_And he is all mine_. I thought, devilishly.

"Yes, I am," Michael said, grinning.

I laughed as Michael pulled my lace undergarment from my hips.

"Alright, now it is your turn." I smiled, as Michael pushed me onto the bed. He ripped off his boxers and jumped on top of me.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael asked, concerned.

"Yes, of course. I want to you to make love to me, Michael." I said, tilting my hips instinctively.

"I'll try to be gentle, I know this will be your first time."

I closed my eyes as a sudden pressure shot through my legs and up my spine. I felt him penetrate me, letting forth a sea of warm liquid. He slowed delving deeper inside of me; into my core.

"Please don't stop!" I gasped.

I moaned, as Michael's rhythmic thrust became more erratic. Michael moved his hips in fast circular motions as my first orgasm shook my body. I squeezed my inner thighs against his pelvis; he shuddered. The sheets became knots under my grasp.

"I dragoste tu Alexia. Tu esti al meu. A fi meu regina de darkness Alexia. Tu esti acum al meu, de-a pururi. Niciodata plecare eu." Michael gasped.

Finally, the pain and pleasure slowed as exhaustion hit us. We embraced each other, covered in perspiration. We fell asleep as the first rays of dawn came over the mountains.

I woke to the feel of Michael caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes to see the room bathed in moonlight.

"Good morning," I yawned. "Well, if you want to get technical; good night."

Michael smiled while I leaned into his arms. I looked out the window: the ivory, full moon shone bright.

"Wow! I have never seen the moon look so beautiful." I said, mesmerized.

"Please, tell me it's not a full moon." Michael said, nervously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just for tonight, promise me that you won't go outside." Michael said.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Just don't leave the castle, Alexia! Please, if you value your life you will not leave!" Michael growled.

"O-okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry." I stammered.

Michael grabbed me.

"Never fear me, Alexia. Always stand tall and you will live forever by my side."

"Thank you, Michael. I love you." I hesitantly whispered.

"I love you, too." Michael kissed me softly on my right temple.

"You won't leave either, will you?" I gazed deeply into his dark eyes.

"No, of course not. I know better. Tonight is not a very good night for any vampire." Michael declared grimly.

"What is so wrong with a full moon? Why is it so bad for all vampir-."

_"MICHAEL!" _

"Oh damn! That is why tonight is a shitty night for us, vampires!" Michael said through clenched teeth.

I jumped to the end of the bed and gazed out the window. The castle gate stood wide open and in its wake stood the head of the Blood Assassins!

Michael rushed down to the front door, I swiftly followed him. Michael blasted through the entry doors.

"How dare you defile my home, built on blood and honor, with you presence. Get the hell away from here." Michael snarled.

"I have come to finish the job I was paid to do!" the man hissed.

I felt a rush of courage as I screamed, "Leave us alone! Michael hasn't done a thing to you!"

The man laughed hysterically. "Ah! I see, you haven't told her, have you?Should I tell her...Brother?"

My eyes grew larger, "Brother? What is he talking about Michael?"

Michael just stood there, eyes blazing.

"So, he hasn't told you? He hasn't told you who he really is. Is he still going by that false name?" the man asked, again.

Finally, Michael spoke, "Leave her out of this." He wrapped his arms around me, shielding me from the Blood Assassins.

"But, Brother, she is already involved." The man looked up at the night sky as the moon came out from behind a cloud. "Now it is time to die, Michael. Say goodbye, my brother."

Suddenly, the man fell to the ground. He looked at the moon and howled. His hat and glasses falling to the ground. I watched his eyes turn yellow like lightning. Hair started to sprout from underneath his skin. He tore his skin and threw it to the ground. His face contorted in pain as his ears became pointed and moved to the top of his head. The Blood Assassins' nose and mouth combined to form a canine-like snout.

"Shit! He's turned into a fucking werewolf, already. DAMN!" Michael looked worried.

I looked at the giant, eight foot tall werewolf, and hid behind Michael. The werewolf stalked towards us. He howled, again, looking directly at us.

"Alexia, RUN!"

"But Michael, you'll-."

"NOW! ALEXIA!" Michael roared. I ran to the cold wall. Michael's hands turned to silver claws as he rushed at his brother. Unfortunately, the Blood Assassin ,in his current form, easily overpowered him. The Blood Assassin chomped down on Michael's neck. It cracked and the werewolf threw him to the ground. I looked down at Michael's body. His neck lay at an odd angle. I heard an ear piercing scream. I looked around for the source. Then, I realized that it was my own screaming I was hearing.

I ran over to the crumpled body of my lover.

"What the fuck did you do to him, you bastard!" I yelled. I embraced Michael's head.

"Come on, Michael! You're okay! You'll be okay! You can't die. Don't leave me! You left Alice and she died; don't you dare leave me. DAMN YOU!" I looked down at the vacant eyes of my beloved. No life was left in his orbs. I kissed his lips and felt no reaction. I felt several cold tears fall from my bloodshot eyes. I looked up at the heavens and saw the moon go behind a huge cloud.

I looked over at the Blood Assassin. His fur fell and his face became human-like. I looked in amazement as the familiar face formed; brown locks, blue eyes and a devilish grin.

_He looks just like his father._

"Steven! What the hell? DAMN YOU! Why did you kill him? Why did you do this to me!" I cried.

"Oh, come off it you stupid wench! Not everything is about you! Michael, as you call him, was an undead bastard. His real name was Count Vlad Dracul, Dracula. He was the original vampire. He died so easily; what an ignorant fuck. I think he might even have loved you. What a shame. " Steven laughed and spat ontheCount's lifeless body.

"You bastard!" I lurched toward Steven and viciously bit at his neck. I ripped at the flesh, leaving a huge gapping hole. I watched as blood spewed from the wound. His body soon turned to dust and was blown away by the wind.

"Remember, you took Michael's life, so I took life from you. I'll met you in the deepest, darkest pits of hell!"

As I turned away from the approaching dawn, I uttered these word, "I will avenge your death, my love... Goodbye, Michael. I love you."

"I love you, too." Came a whisper to my ear...

Alexia looked back just in time to see a ebony bat fly towards the across the full moon.

_Shimekukuri_

A.N.: Okay, hope ya liked it. There is gonna be a sequel. I am still working on it. Don't forget to review. I am open to all criticism. Tell me if it was bad or if you liked it. Thanks to all my friends and fans for supporting me for so long. Bye for now.


End file.
